Vandread Stage Three
by shadowwritter
Summary: My take on what happens after the joining of Megere and Talrak. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1**_

_**Checking In**_

"So Dita how is Talrak," Eraz asked as Dita's face appeared on the monitor in the Nirvanna.

"Dusty," Dita replied, "But otherise ok."

"Thats good," The Captin said as she took her place in the bridge, "How are you four holding up down there?"

"Fine Captin. We are staying at Mr. Pilots house while we are here," Dita said

"Thats good, I hope," BC said as she walked into the bridge. The whole bridge let out a little laugh.

"Hi Comannder," Dita said with a smile.

"Status report Dita," BC said looking at her.

"I can handle that Comannder. Hibiki needs your help Dita," Duelo said appering behind Dita.

"Ok see everyone later," Dita said and russed out of the room.

"Status report," BC repeated.

"We are chossing men of all aspecs of life. Vanguard pilots, engineers, Reg workers, medical proffesionals and general crew. We have almost reached are goal number but there is a chance that we may have a few extra," Duelo said.

"What do you mean a few extra," The Captin said with a concerded look.

"Your Uncle wishes to come see you Captin," Duelo said, "I convinced Lord Grandpa to send a team to watch over those still in cold sleep while he visites."

"Well that will be nice," The Captin said with a smile.

"Also along with the Vanguard pilots the Talrak government is sending up a Vanguard per pilot and replacement parts. So for about thirty days durring the rearangement and storage of the new Vanguards and parts a Talrak carrier will be docked at our base. At the end of there stay they will transport your uncle back to Talrak," Duelo finished.

"You have done well down there Duelo," The Captin said.

"Thank you mam," Duelo said, "Any word on what asked about a couple of days ago Captin?"

"BC," The Captin asked.

"Yes. The Megele government has agreed to send ten medical professionals to brief you and the other medical proffesinals from Talrak on female medicine," BC said looking at the slight smile on Duelo's face,

"They will be here in two days and remain as part of the crew. Will you all be back by then," The Captin asked.

"Most likely Captin. The Talrak carrier may be one to two days behind us," Duelo said.

"Good in that case tomarrow night will be your last check in before you return," BC said.

"Understood Commander. Duelo out," Duero said closing the com link to the Nirvanna.

"BC get Gascogne, Parfait and Meia to the conferance room in ten minutes for a breffing," The Captin said glidding back up to the conferance room. Thinking to herself the Magno wondered how she would fare with more peopleon the Nirvanna. As she came to a stop in the conference room she got up and looked out the window of the Nirvanna. Not two minutes later Gascogne, Parfait, Meia and BC where sitting around the confernce table.

"Captin we are ready ro begin," BC said looking at the captin.

""As you all know we are getting new crew mates in a couple of days," The Captin began as she sat back in her chair, "As such to be fair out of our male crew will be your equals in rank. Gascogne you will review all new male reg workers and recomend the most quiliffied for my selection. Parfait you will do the same for the new male enginers. Upon Duelo's return he will do the same with the new female medical professinals. Meia seeing as I belive I already know who you would chose Hibiki is the Vanguard pilot leader," The Captin said looking at the different department heads.

"Thank you Captin," BC said, "And questions or suggestions?"

"Yes I belive it would be prudent to cross train all male and female pilots," Meia said looking at the Captin.

"What do you mean," The Captin said.

"I mean that all male pilots learn how to pilot Dreads as well as knowing how to pilot there Vanguards. Also have all the female pilots learn to pilot the Vanguards as well as knowing how to pilot there Dreads," Meia stated, "I belive it will help break the ice between the two genders."

"Good thinking Meia,' The Captin said with pride in her voice.

"Thank you mam," Meia said.

"Parfait how long till you finish bringing the remaining unsed rooms back online," The Captin asked.

"Well we started as soon as the Talrak group left so within the next day or two," Parfait said looking up from her laptop.

"Good," The Captin said, "Gascogne how is the Reg system?"

"Fine Captin," Gascogne said.

"Any other matters BC," The Captin asked.

"No mam," BC said getting up from her chair

"Good back to your stations then," The Captin said as she got up from her chair and headed for her room for a nap. Parfait closed up her laptop as the others where leaving. When she exited the room she saw Meia waiting outside the door.

"Parfait wanna grabe lunch together," Meia asked, "I have a couple ideas I want to run by you."

"Sure," Parfait said fallowing Meia to the galley. They got the meals and took seats across from each other, "So what do you want to run by me Meia?"

"The vanguard drop ship is there anyway that we can make them reuseable or upgrade them so the work for getting off a planet as well as getting to a planet," Meia asked.

"Possable, I will discuss that with the male enginers as well as some of the general matinence question on the Vanguards," Parfait said taking a drink.

"Thats good," Meia said taking a bite of food.

"So would that really have been your choice," Parfait asked setting her glass back down.

"What do you mean," Meia ask lookking puzzelled.

"I mean Hibiki. Would you really have chossen him to be the Vantype pilot leader," Parfait asked looking at Meia. Meia didn't answer she just kept eating her lunch. Thinking to herself "Would I have chossen him". The two finished there lunch with out saying another word. Meia got up, put her tray in the wash and headed out the galley. Parfait fallowed suit and headed out of the galley.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

_**New Friends**_

"Good evening Captin," Duelo said as his face appeared

"Final report before your return," The Captin asked.

"Yes mam. I am pleased to report that we have hit our target number of male participents," Duelo stated in his usual calm manner.

"Any other news," The Captin asked hoping to go to bed soon.

"Yes there is," Duelo said, "Hibiki, Bart, The Comander and I are all to recive the Talrak Meadle of Valor for our service int the fight against the harvest. As well Hibiki will be reciving the Talrak Meadle of Honor for fighting on the front lines."

"Well thats good news," The Captin said with a smile as the bridge lit up with applause.

"Congrats Doctor," Parfait said as she popped up on another screen besided Duelo.

"Parfait where you evesdropping," The Captin asked with a frown.

"Yes mam, but I had good reason and I couldn't help but blurt out my congradulations for The Doctor," Parfait explaind.

"And what was you reason," The Captin asked looking suspicous.

"I um...I just um... really miss Duelo," Parfait squeeked out.

"Oh well um thank you," Duelo said blushing as most of the bridge stiffled a luagh and The Captin smacked her forhead with her palm.

"Is there anything else in your report Doctor," The Captin asked.

"No mam not that I can recall," Duelo said as her re-examined his report infront of him, "Oh I will need to talk to Gascogne to give her the exact count of crew and supplise we will be bringing up from Talrak."

"Understood. Ezra pacth him through to Gasconge," The Captin ordered.

"Yes mam," Ezra replied as typed on her control pad and Duelo's communications screen diappeared.

"Oh and Parfait could I see you in the conferance room in five minutes," The Captin said.

'On my way," Parfait said closing her communications screen. Just outside of enginerring Parfait ran into Piway who had an upset look on her face.

"What was that," Piway asked looking straight at Parfait.

"What are you talking about Piway," Parfait asked as she kept walking toward the elevator.

"That conffessing to like Duelo episode you just had," Piway said walking right beside her.

"I didn't conffes to liking the Doctor. All I said was that I miss him," Parfiat said looking away from Piway as she hit the button for the elavator.

"Sure well I hope the Captin scoulds you for evesdropping," Piway said as Parfait stepped into the elavator and the doors closed behind her. Parfait made it to the conference room on time and saw the Captin was already there as she walked in.

"Come and sit dear," Magno said motioning to the chair next to her facing out the window.

"Captin I am really sorry for evesdropping," Parfait began.

"I am not mad at you Parfait. Now come and sit," Magno said while looking out at the vastness of space. Parfait walked over and sat down beside the Captin.

"If your not mad at me Mam then why did you ask me to come here," Parfait asked looking at the Captin.

"I asked you here to help you understand," Magno said sipping a cup of tea.

"Understand what Mam," Parfait asked.

"The feelings you have for Duelo," Magno said.

"I don't have any feelings for the Doctor. I have grown use to him being around," Parfait lied.

"Parfait I see it everytime you look at him you care deeply for him," Magno said looking at her.

"Dose it show that much," Parfait asked blushing.

"Not to much but enough that I noticed," Magno said patting her on the shoulder and smilling.

"Piway cares for him also," Parfait said looking out the window.

"Oh. What do you mean," Magno asked

"Well I my way up here she asked what my evesdropping was all about," Parfait said, "And why I said what I said,"

"Oh was she upset by it," Magno asked.

"Yeah she was. Like I had no right saying what I said," Parfait explained.

"I think I know how Piway feels for Duelo," Magno said, "She feels like she is his little sister. She knows she is to young to be in a relationship with him so she cares the only way she knows how."

"Oh I understand," Parfait said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going young one," Magno asked looking at Parfait,

"I just remembered I have some inportant matinece that needs doing I be back later for the daily staff meeting," Parfait said as she walked out the door. She got to the elevator and got off not at enginnering but at sick bay. When she entered the room it was dark. Piway hadden't been here much sence Duelo and the others went to Talrak and no one had been sick or injured so Piway was helping out where she could. Parfait walked over and turned on the medical consol at the back of sick bay. She fixed all computer bugs and cliches and when she lloked at the clock it read twenty three fifteen. Deciding it was to far back to her room she grabbed some linnens form a closet and made up one of the beds for herself. Pulling off her work coat and boots she crawled in bed and went to sleep.

She woke early the next day to the sound of her wrist watch it blikked zero five thirty. She got up and pulled on her boots stripped the bed and put the linnens in the laundry cart by the door. Grabbing her cooat she headded for the enginnering platform to get ready for the new she got to the platform she found that it was surprisingly empty. She check all the systems and made sure the peksis was within normal range.

"Morning," An enginner called as she walked in with two cups of coffie.

"Hey Sara," Parfait said as she turned to back to the terminal she was working at.

"What happened to you last night," Sara asked as she sat a cup down next to Parfait.

"I was working on the computers in sick bay. Why," Parfait asked

"Well Ms. Gasco was looking for you she wanted to make sure that there where enough rooms and bathing facilities opperational for the new arrivals," Sara said.

"And are there enough," Parfait said looking at Sara.

"More then enough. I even whipped up something special for you," Sara said hadnding a printout to Parfait and grabbing her other arm and takking her to a room oppisit of the engginering platform.

"What is it," Parfait asked.

"Your own office well yours and the men's chief enginner," Sara said as she turned on the light. The room was a bit small but it fit two desk and a data storage tower pefectly.

"Wow thanks Sara," Parfait said as she examind the office.

"Your welcome," Sara said, "Oh I almost forgot."

"What I saw Ms. Gasco in the galley she said if I see you to send you to Reg Central to help her cordinate," Sara said.

"What time is the first arrival," Parfait asked.

"Seven," Sara said, " Its a quarter to six now."

"Ok well you in charge of enginnering today. Go wake everyone up. Use a skelliton crew of five includding yourself and send the rest up to Reg Central to help out with the room assignments and director the new crew around the ship," Parfait said, "Understood?"

"Yes mam," Sara said rushing off. Parfait sat down to get the feel of having an office. No sooner had she sat down she got up and left for Reg Central closing her office behind her. When Parfait arrived to Reg Central most of the reg workers where already there and moving things around to make room for the new equipment and supplies.

"Ah Parfait where did you dissappear to last night. You missed the staff meetting but the Captin said that you where doing inportant work," Gascogne said, "Are there enough living quarters, bath facilities and storage compartments?"

"Yes and a few more communial areas have been added as well," Pafait said going over the printout Sara gave her ealier.

"Thats good any chance we can get any help from your girls with directing the new arrivals," Gascogne asked.

"They are already on there way," Parfait said sitting down at a computer and making a quick map printout for the new arrivals.

"Alright lets go girls we only have an hour before the first arrivals," Gascogne said. With in twenty minutes the enginners Sara had gotten up where in RegCentral and briefed on how to direct the new arrivals.

"Parfait, Gascogne confference room five minutes," BC said popping up on com screen.

"Alright Buzam," Gascogne said, "Ashley your in charge till I get back. Parfait come on."

"Yes Ms. Gasco," Ashley said.

"Right behind you," Parfait said as she fallowed after Gascogne. At the conferenc room Meia, BC and the Captin where already there going over the placement stratigy for room assignments.

"Parfait exactly how many rooms are avalible for living quarters," BC asked.

"Well if we put everyone aside from you and the Captin two to a room we will have exactly two hundred fifty rooms for living quarters and twenty five rooms for offices and communal areas," Parfait explained useing a model she put together while in Reg Central.

"That is all well and good but how do plan to asign the rooms," The Captin asked.

"Well put everyone in two groups men and women then divide them into sub groups by job type," Parfait explained, "Dividng the crew should be easy if we let them pick there own roommates from there designated group."

"I see what you mean," BC said, "Thank you Parfait for the break down of room assignments. If need be how many other rooms could be brought online for additional crew?"

"I have an additional fifty on standby for visitors and emergency use. I was also able to add another wing of beds to sick bay," Parfait said, "As well all department heads now have there own office. Well a shared office with there male counterpart."

"I'm inpressed Parfait you and your department have been busy in the past thirty days," The Captin said.

"Thank you mam," Parfait said, "But I owe most of the success to my team."

"There is new information along with additional crew from Megere they are sending up more food supplies and seeds for the gardens," BC said, "Gascogne do you think we will have enough storage space."

"I belive so," Gascogne said.

"In that case let us head down and greet those arriving from Megere. Meia you and Barrnet provide an escort for the incomming ship. BC alert the crew on board to figure out the roommates." The Captin said.

"Understood mam," Meeia and BC said in unison. They all got up and headed for the transport loading the way down Gascogne mad sure a team was in the bay to move the new supplies. Piway meet the others in the bay and was ready to show the group from Megere to Sick Bay to set up the new equipment. Then direct them to Reg Central for room asignments. The group from Megere was small but anyone could tell there was years of experience behinde each of them. A tall woman with white hair was leading the group out of the trans port shuttle.

"Captin Vivon it is an honor to serve under you," The tall woman said extending her hand, "I am Dr. Elizabeth Rien."

"Nice to meet and thank you for the compliment," Magno said shakin the woman's hand, "I like you to meet my department heads Gascogne Rheingau Head of Supply and Matinece, Meia Gisborn Captin of the Dread pilots, Parfait Balblair Chief Enginner, our Head of Medicine is on his way back from Talrak as we speak I will let him introduce himself but here to help you get set up is Nurse Piway Underberg. And this is Buzam A. Calessa my first mate."

"You said your Head of Medicine is from Talrak," Dr. Rien asked

"Yes dose that bother you Doctor," Magno asked

"No mam I just didn't think you make a choice abou a department head without meeting them first," Dr. Rien said.

"You misunderstand that dear young man has been our doctor for nearly a year," Magno said reasurring the new doctor.

"Oh my appolliges mam," Dr. Rien said.

"Thats alright doctor now as I said Piway will get you, your team settelled and your equipment settled in the Medical Bay. Then she will take you to Reg Central for room asignment. Then you are free to do as you please untill the evening feast welcomming all new crew," Magno said as Gascogne directed her team to sart unloading the supplies.

"Thank you mam," Dr. Rien said fallowing Piway toward the Medical bay.

"Nice young woman would't you say BC," Magno asked.

"Yes mam," BC said watching the new medical staff walk by making sure all where accounted for.

In the Medical Bay Piway was showwing the new staff around and imforming them of where everything was located. Parfait showed up twenty minutes later to help hook up the new equipment. Around noon all the suplies where loaded and orgainized. The transport ship was on it way back to Megere and the new crew had settled in nicely.

"Piway do you now when the Talrak vessel will be arriving," Dr. Rien asked as she was packing away some medical supplies.

"No mam I don't I can call the bridge and find out if you like," Piway said walking toward the consol in the main exam room.

"That would be great if you could," Dr. Rien said closing up the cabinet and walking over to the consol beside Piway.

"Commander," Piway saud as she brought up the bridge on the com screen.

"Yes Piway what is it," BC said as she looked up at the com screen.

"Dr. Rien wanted to know what time the ships from Talrak will be arriving," Piway said.

"Oh hello Dr. Rien," BC said, "The ships from Talrak will be arriving at fourteen hundred. In the same bay you came in at."

"Thank you," Dr. Rien said, "Is the Captin avalible?"

"She is in the galley," BC said.

"Thank you Commander," Dr. Rien said switching off the com screen, "Piway would you show me to the galley?"

"Certinley, fallow me," Piway said walking out the door. On the way to the galley Piway showed Dr. Rien around the ship. Once in the galley Dr. Rien looked for the Captin and found her eating with Meia and Misty.

"Good afternoon Captin," Dr. Rien said sitting down next to Meia.

"Ah Dr. Rien how are you settelling in," Magno asked.

"Just fine mam. Thank you. Meia right," Dr. Rien said extending her hand.

"Yes," Meia said shaking Dr. Rien's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"And you are," Dr. Rien said extending her hand to Misty.

"Misty Cornwell,' She said shaking Dr. Rien's hand, "Nice to meet you too doctor."

"What can I do for you doctor," Magno asked.

"Well I was hopping to be at the greating party for those arriving from Talrak," Dr. Rien said looking at the captin.

"Oh and why is that," Magno asked.

"Well I was hopping to meet you Head of Medicine," Dr. Rien said.

"Thats a good idea," Magno said.

"Well then I will meet you at the docking bay at a quarter to two," Dr. Rien said getting up.

"Leaving so soon," Magno asked.

"Sorry but I mus get back to work in the Medical Bay," Dr. Rien said. She bid everyone goodbye and headed out of the galley.

On the transport back from Talark Hibiki and Dita where at the helm. Bart and Duelo where sitting in the recreation area talking with Gene. The Talrak carrier fallowed close behind they where being escorted by the Gale squadrent led by Genneral Ozeki Kyunmek. He had voluntered his squadrent to escort the carrier.

"Hey Grandpa we are half way there," Hibiki called over his shoulder.

"Well thats good," Gene said as he walked up behind Hibiki.

"Either of you two want a break," Duelo said as he came up beside Gene.

"I'm good," Hibiki said as he checked the gages.

"I wouldn't mind a break,' Dita said as she got up and let Duelo sit down.

"Ok," Duelo said as he sat down.

"I'm going to get a drink you want anything Hibiki," Dita asked.

"No I'm good," Hibiki said looking over his shoulder. Dita kissed him on the cheek and went to the recreation area.

"You really care for her don't you," Duelo asked looking at Hibiki.

"Yeah I do," Hibiki said. In the recreation area Bart was eating a bowl of food pellets that he got while back on Talrak. While he had grown to like the food of Megere he still loved the pellets he had grown up with.

"Hey Dita," Bart said in between spounfulls of pellets.

"Hello Mr. Navigator," Dita said getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How far along are we," Bart asked as dit sat down across from him.

"About halfway," Dita said taking a drink of water.

"Great I can't wait to get back to the Nirvanna," Bart said as he swallowed a bit of pellets.

"Oh and why is that Mr. Navigator," Dita asked.

"No reason," Bart said two spent an hour in light conversation, only recently getting to know one the cockpit of the transport vessel Hibiki and Duelo had put the ship on auto pilot and where having a chat with Gene.

"So Grandpa what did you do on the colonization ship," Hibiki asked looking at Gene.

"I was Chief Enginer," Gene said.

"Wow that must have been a huge honor back then," Hibiki said.

"Not really I got the job by actcident," Gene said.

"What do you mean," Duelo asked.

"When the ships launched I was just another enginer. There was an explosen and we lost a few people. One was our Chief Enginer, another was his sub commander. When we figured out who was left I was the most senior enginer," Gene explained.

"Wow," Duelo said.

"Nirvanna to Talrak transport come in," BC said poping up on a com screen beside Duelo.

"Yes Commander," Duelo asked.

"Welcome backm," The whole bridge crew said as the com scre widdened.

"Wow thanks," Hibiki said as he looked at all those on the com scree.

"How many of you are on the transport ship," BC asked.

"Only five Commander," Duelo said, "The new men from Talrak are on the Talrak carrier the Tirogi."

"Understood," BC said, "We are sending out the dread team to escort you the rest of the way in."

"No need little missy," General Kyunmek said popping up on a different com screen, "They are in the Gale Squadrent's capible hands till the dock with you."

"Understood General," BC said.

"See you in a little," Hibiki said switching the controls back to manual. As Hibiki got ready to dock the transport ship he gave the Gale Squadrent directions to the Vanguard platform so the could refuel for the flight home. Once the transport was dockedc Hibiki and the others gathered there things as the others got off. Bart, Duelo and Gene got off first fallowed by Hibiki and Dita who walked out of the transport holding hands. The Captin and BC welcomed them back along with Gascogne, Parfait, Piway, Meia, Jura, Barrnette, Misty and Dr. Rien. Piway and Parfait ran to greet Duelo. Bart walked over with Gene to tslk to BC and the else was stunned that Hibiki and Dita where holding hands.

"Welcome back doctor," Parfait and Piway said in unisen as they both hugged Duelo.

"Nice to see both of you too," Duelo said while trying to regain his breath after they had nocked it out of him with there gripping hug.

"Opps sorry," Parfait said as she and Piway let go.

"Yeah sorry ribbit," Piway said using her bag puppet.

"Thats alright," Duello said getting his breath back, "I brought something for each of you."

"Realy," Piway said putting her bag back over her shoulder.

"For Piway a new state of the art hand held digital notbook," Duelo said handing Piway the small flat device.

"Cool how dose it work," Piway asked.

"Just speak and it writes down everything you say and stores it for you to look at latter and its touch screen so no stilles are needed to acess old documents," Duelo explained.

"Thanks doctor," Piway saidrushing off to show the others her gift.

"That was thoughtful of you," Parfait said standing next to Duelo.

"Yeah I know," Duelo said.

"What did you bring for me," Parfait asked looking up at Duelo.

"A new wireless hand held scanner. It will scan almost everything and tell you what it is down to its basic elements," Duelo said handing Parfait the scanner.

"Wow its kind of like Pyaro but smaller," Parfait said examming the scanner.

"Not exactly, it won't talk back or argue with you," Duelo said letting a smile flash across his face. Parfait couldn't help but smile back.

"You must be the ship Head of Medicine," Dr. Rien said walking toward Duelo and extending her hand.

"Yes. My name is Dr. Duelo McFile," Duelo said shaking her hand.

"Dr. Eliabeth Rien, charmmed to meet you," Dr. Rien said, "Ms. Balblair was it?"

"Please call me Parfait," Parfiat said looking at Dr. Rien.

"Parfiat may I steal Dr. McFile from you for a moment or two," Dr. Rien asked.

"Certinley man. I have to suppervise the newcommers and supplies. See you at the feast Duelo," Parfait said going to join Gascogne by the loading platform.

"Dr. Mcfile I was wondering how much you have learned about female phsiology in the past year," Dr. Rien asked as they walked over to join the others.

"Well you see Dr. Rien most of the time my learning was in truma sictuations," So I spent alot of time going over the female crew's medical files and found that female phsiology isn't a whole lot different from male phsiology," Duelo said.

"How so," Dr. Rien asked while taking out a small tablet and pen.

"Well the main difference are mosstly the reperductive organs," Duelo said setting his bag down.

"I see," Dr. Rien said writting down a couple notes, 'What else can you tell me about the male phsiology?"

"I would like to but I am not quallified to teach the subject. However one of the other doctors from Talrak has offered to teach a class on the subject next week for all those from Megere who are interested," Duelo said.

"Splendid. I will make sure my team is at that class," Dr. Rien said putting away her tablet and pen.

"As well doctor I was hopping one of your staff was willing to give a class on female phsiology for the medical team from talrak," Duelo asked.

"Well there are two other doctors are on my team. I will see if they will agree to do it," Dr. Rien said.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I am going to help Parfait and Gascogne with the new men from Talrak," Duelo said picking his bag back up.

"See you later doctor," Dr. Rien said.

"Likewise," Duelo said over his shoulder.

Over on the passenger platform Parfait and Gascogne where checking each passenger against the list they had been given by Duelo the day before.

"Hey Duelo," A guy in line called rushing over to shake his hand.

"Hey Carson," Duelo said dropping his back and shaking the mans hand, "Good to see you.'

"You too man," Carson said, "This will be just like the good old days wont it?"

"Maybe, but you shouldn't have gotten out of line though," Duelo said as Parfait was walking toward them.

'Who are you," Parfait asked looking from the guy to he palm computer for his face.

"I'm Carson Zwyn," Carson said looking at Parfait as she typed his name into her palm computer.

"Lets see, Carson Zwyn. Ah here you are. Carson Zwyn medical doctor and former Van-type pilot. Well nice to meet you," Parfait said walking to stand beside Duelo and extending her hand.

"Sure," Carson said shaking her hand, "Hey D who is this woman?"

"This is Parfait Balblair Chief Enginer of the Nirvanna and someone I have grown to care for," Duelo said.

"What do you mean by care for," Carson asked looking at Duelo.

"Well its hard to explain," Duelo said.

"Well you don't have to explain it to me," Carson said.

"Ok. Well your group is headed down to Reg Central so I'll see you at the feast," Duelo said.

"Thanks for the heads up," Carson said as he jogged to catch up to his group.

"He's nice," Parfait said.

"Yeah," Duelo said, "You know that scanner wasn't the only preasent I had for you."

"Oh what else did you get me," Parfait asked looking up at Duelo. Not saying a word Duelo placed his hand under her chin tilted her head back. Leanning his face closer to hers and placing his other hand on her back Duelo closed his eyes and slid his lips over Parfait's. Parfait closed her eyes to and wrapped her arms around Duelo's neck.

"That was exzillerating," Parfait said as she and Duelo broke the kiss.

"I feel that way about you," Duelo said as he picked up his bag.

"I do too doctor," Parfait said looking into Duelo's eyes.

"Please use my name from now on," Duelo said.

"I will Duelo," Parfait said standing up on her tippy toes and kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3**_

_**A Some What Quiet Feast**_

The feast was being set up in the Nirvanna's garden. Visiting along with the Talrak carrier Tirogi was the Talrak Priminister and Megere's Primeinister was also being flown in for the feast and treaty signing between the two planets. Hibiki, Bart and Duelo wher packing the remainder of ther things so there rooms can be used as the brige again.

"Hey Hibiki who are you rooming with," Bart asked setting his bag down oustide Hibiki's old cell.

"Well Dita wants me to room with her," Hibiki said putting the last of his things in his bag and pulling the drawstring.

"Ineresting. What about you Duelo," Bart asked over his shoulder.

"I'm rooming with Carson Zwyn but the more important question is who are you going to room with Bart," Duelo said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm not sure seeing as I'm the only guy in the bridge crew right now," Bart said as he turned to Duelo.

"True," Hibiki and Duelo said in unison.

"Hey Hibiki you comming," Dita said as she came running into the brige area. She was whereing a long pink silk dress.

"Yea I'm comming I just have to grab the last of my things," Hibiki said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Nice dress Dita," Bart said looking at her.

"I agree," Duelo said.

"Oh thank you," Dita said smiling, "Hibiki why haven't you changed yet?"

"I have to move all my stuff to your room then I will change," Hibiki said picking up a box, "Look I'll see you at the dinner."

"Ok," Dita said kissing Hibiki on the cheek and running out of the brige area.

"Looks like things are almost intament between you too," Duelo said.

"What do you mean by intament," Hibiki said setting the box back down and looking at Duelo.

"Personal, you know like a perminate couple. I believe the term from the frontier days is married," Duelo said pulling a book out of his pocket.

"Married," Hibiki said with an inquizative look.

"It means a two people who care for each other deeply enough to swear that they will only care for each other no matter what. It is usually symbolized by the wearring of rings on the third finger on the left hand," Duelo said reading from the book in his hand. Picking up his bag and heading for the elevator Hibiki didn't say anthing else. Only thinking to himself (Do Dita and I realy care for each other that much?). Getting to Dita's room he set his box and bag down at the end of the bed and picked up the package that was sitting on the bed. Opening it Hibiki unfolded a black suit with diamond cufflings. Getting dressed Hibiki kept wondering about what Duelo had said. After getting dressed Hibiki headed for the ships garden. When he got there was only half the the crew was there and the captin and priministers had not arrived yet.

"Over here Hibiki," Dita called from the main table setup on the stage. Hibiki climed the stages back stairs and saw his name on a card between Dita and Meia.

"So where is everyone," Hibiki asked.

"Well there is still twenty minutes to the start of the feast," Meia said as Hibiki sat down between her and Dita. Meia had on a drak blue silk dress.

"Ok so this should be fun," Hibiki said.

Duelo was in his new room putting on his old Talrak military uniform for the feast. He had left the brige with Bart only minutes after Hibiki had and meet up with Carson in there room. Carson had already left oppting to put his things away later. Once Duelo had finnished dressing he left his room and headed for the garden. On his way he thought about stopping by the enginering platform to look for Parfait sence all new crew had been asigned rooms and almost all new equipment and supplis had been stored except the new Vanguards which had to be flown over by the pilots.

"Hey D wait up," Carson called from behinde Duelo, "I keep getting turned around on this ship."

"So did I for the first couple of days," Duelo said as he waited for Carson to reach him.

"So which way is the feast," Carson asked stopping alongside Duelo.

"That way," Duelo said pointing back over his shoulder.

"So why are you going this way," Carson asked.

"Im headed to the enginering platform," Duelo said.

"To escort Ms. Balblair to the feast," Carson said raising an eyebrow.

"Possiable," Duelo said as they reached the door to the enginering platform. Carson just smiled as he opened the door.

"Oh hello doctor," Parfait said looking up from the Pegisis console. She was wearing new small rectangle glasses an orange silk dressand had her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"You look stunning," Duelo said looking at Parfait.

"Oh thanks so do you. Just a secound and there tay're synced," Parfait said picking up a hand held computrt and putting it in a hand bag.

"What where you doing," Duelo asked.

"Making sure I havea watchful eye on the Peksis," Parfait said walking toward Duelo, "Why are you here Duelo?"

"Well I was hopping to escort you to the feast," Duelo said trying not to blush.

"That would be great," Parfait said walking over to join them, "Oh but I have to stop by mine and Sara's room so we can get her. I promised I would come get her when I was done here."

"Alright," Duelo said as Parfait hooked her arm in his. On the way to Parfiat and Sara's room noone said anything. Even though Carson kept looking at how Parfait and Duelo where walking.

"Just a minute," Parfait said popping her head in her room, "Sara."

"There you are," Sara said walkin out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black silk dress and half moon glasses with her hair down.

"All ready to go," Parfait asked.

"Yeah lets go," Sara said as she wlked out into the hall and saw Carson and Duelo standing in the hallway chatting, "Who is that with the doctor?"

"Oh that Dr. Carson Zwyn. He is an old friend of Duelo's," Parfait explainened locking there bedroom door.

"Ready," Duelo asked as the girls walked over to where he and Carson where standing.

"Yeah but first Carson Zwyn meet Sara Smith. Sara Smith meet Carson Zwyn," Parfait said pointing fron one to the other.

"Nice to meet you,"Carson said extending his hand.

"Likewise," Sara said shaking Carson's hand.

"Carson would mind escorting Sara tonight," Parfait asked.

"Sure," Carson said. The four made there way to the feast. Upon ariving they found there seats at a table not to far from the stage.

"Hey Duelo," Bart said as he came walking over from another table full of new arrivals from Talrak.

"Hello Bart," Duelo said.

"Bart Garsus of the Garsus Pelet Company," Carson asked looking at Bart.

"Yes," Bart said looking scared.

"Its a pleasure to meet a member of the Garsis family," Carson said standing up and extending his hand.

"Thanks," Bart said shakinh Carson's hand. Bart went back to the table he was sitting at before. Duelo looked up at the table on the stage. On one side there was Jura who was wearing a purple satin dress and Gasconge wearing her old Megere military uniform. On the other there was Meia, Hibiki and Dita. Looking closer at the table Duelo say the names on the other place cards. right next to Jura it went BC, the Megere Priminister, the Captin, and the Talrak Priminister and Gene. Looking around it looked like the whole crew was at the feast. For the most part those from Talrak where in military uniforms or suits and those from Megere where in dresses or old Megere military uniforms. You could even see Pyaro hovering beisid Ezra holding Kahlua.

"May we join you," Dr. Rien said as she, Piway and Misty walked up to the table. Piway was in aold blue school uniform. Dr. Rien was wearing a short gold dress showing off her long legs. Misty was wearing a white blouse and black skirt.

"Sure," Duelo said.

"How are you settling in Dr. Rien," Parfait asked."

"Just fine Ms. Balblair. Who is this," Dr. Rien said looking at Carson and Sara.

"Dr. Carson Zwyn," Carson said.

"Enginering specialist Sara Smith," Sara said.

"I am Dr. Elizabeth Rien," Dr. Rien said nodding to both of them.

"Nice to meet you Carson ribbit," Piway said using her frog bookbag.

"Yes nice to meet you," Misty said.

"And who are you two," Carson asked.

"Piway Underberg. I'm a nurse," Piway said.

"Misty Cornwell. I'm a member of the brige and navigation crew," Misty said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Carson said. BC walked on stage wearing her Talrak military uniform with a microphone to do the introductions.

"Ecuse me," BC said to get everyones attention, "Its time to begin the festivites. Allow me to introduce the Megere Priminister." A tall women with chesnut colored hair and a long red dress walked up on stage behind her seat, waved her hand and sat down. The was a rumble of aplause from the nearly three hundred people.

"And now the Talrak Priminister," BC said as a bald man in a Talrak military uniform came walking up behinde the table waved his hand and sat down. There was a rumble of apluase almost as loud as before.

"Of the First Generation Gene Vivan," BC said as Gene walked up and took his seat. There was a rumbling aplous riviling the first two introductions.

"And finaly the Nirvanna's Captin Magno Vivan," BC said walkin around toh her seat and handing the microphone to the Captin as she walked around to the front of the table. There was a thunderouse aplase from all.

"Settle down young ones. Before we begin I belive there is something the Talrak Piminister wants to do," Magno said motioning the Talrak Priminister to join her infront of the table. Walking around the table the Talrak Priminister took the mic from the Captin as she took her seat.

"Thank you Captin Vivan. If I could would Buzam Calessa, Bart Garsus, Duelo McFile and Hibiki Tokai join me up here on stage," The priminister said taking a letter out of his inner coat pockect. Taking only a minute the four lined up on the stage.

"It is with great pride that I awrad Talrak's Medal of Valor to the four of you for your service to Talrak in a time when many would not listen to any of you," The primeinister said setting down the letter and opening a velvet box on the table and pulling a meadle from it.

"Commander Buzam Calessa, thank you for your service to Talrak," The priminister said as BC stepped forward and the priminister pinned the medal to her uniform.

"Thank you sir," BC said stepping back.

"Navigator Bart Garsus, thank you for your service to Talrak," The priminister said as Bart stepped forward and the priminister pinned the medal to his uniform.

"Thanks sir," Bart said stepping back.

"Dr. Deulo McFile, thank you for your service to Talrak," The priminister said as Duelo stepped forward and the priminister pinned the medal to his uniform.

"Thank you sir," Duelo said stepping back.

"Pilot Hibik Tokai, thank you for your service to Talrak," The priminister said as Hibiki stepped forward and the priminister pinned the medal to his suit coat.

"Thanks sir," Hibiki said stepping back. The Talrak Priminister straightened up and saluted the four and each of them saluted back. There where aplouse from all in the garden.

"You three may take your seats," The primminister said pointing to BC, Bart and Duelo. They took there seats and Hibiki stayed on the stage.

Pulling a secound letter out of his jacket pocket the priminister read, "Pilot Hibiki Tokai, to you Talrak awards its greatest achivement, The Medal of Honor."

Hibiki stepped forward as the priminister picked up another meadle from the velvet box and pinned in to coat. Straightining up the priminister saluted Hibiki again and again Hibiki returned the salute. Again there was a thoundous aplouse.

"Thank you sir," Hibiki said and walked back to his seat. The Talrak Priminister closed the velvet box walked back to his seat and handed the mic over to the Megere Priminister who was walking around the table.

"Will Jura Elden, Meia Gisborn and Dita Liebely join me up here," The Megere priminister asked. The girls got up and lined up on the front of the stage as the priminister picked up a letter and velvet from where she was sitting. The priminister opened the box and the letter.

"Megere thanks you three for showing leadership and courage in the face of danger and deffending Meger against the dangerous Harvesters from Earth. Also for helping us realize how stupid we where for splitting from the men of Talrak. For that Meger bestows upon you the Medal of Honor," The priminister said setting down the letter and taking a meadle from the box.

"Jura Elden, thank you for your service," The priminister said as Jura stepped forward and she pinned the meadle to Jura's dress.

"Thank you mam," Jura said stepping back.

"Meia Gisborn, thank you for your service," The priminister said as Jura stepped forward and she pinned the meadle to Meia's dress.

"Thank you mam," Meia said stepping back.

"Dita Liebely, thank you for your service," The priminister said as Jura stepped forward and she pinned the meadle to Dita's dress.

"Thank you mam," Dita said stepping back. The priminister straghtined up and saluted the three Dread pilots. They retuned the salute and the crowd let out a roaring aplous. The girls headed back to there seats and the Megere priminister went back to her seat and handed the mic over to the Captin.

The Captin stood again and said, "Congradulations to all of you. Now Let the feast begin."

Just then the repair robots started pushing karts of food out into the garden and serving everyone. The meal started with a salad, then went to steak potatos. The where bottels of wine and champagne being passed around the tabels of the women and bottles of whisky being passed around the tables of where walking around and starting to mingle halway through the dinner. Everyone was introducing themselves and asking what each other did. Duelo, Carson and Elizabeth where talking about how they could improve the infermeray. Parfait and Sara where talking with a pair of Talrak enginers. Misty and Piway where talking with Ezra. Bernette was congradulating Jura on her award. Meia was talking with Gascogne and BC. Hbiki was in deep conversation with the Talrak Priminister. As was Dita with the Megere Captin was listining to both Hibik's and Dita's conversations. Just then the warning siren went off.

"Whats going on," Magno said standing up.

"Incoming enemy, there masking there signals so I can't tell what there are," BC said reading from a hand held computer.

"BC assemble the bridge crew. Dread teams scramble and launch all Vanguards on the Nirvanna. Everyone else to your stations," Magno said. Hibiki and Dita took off for the elevator fallowed closely by Meia, Jur and Barnette. Almost all at the feast emptied the garden area and headed for there posts.

"Is there a safe place for us," The Megere Priminister asked pointing from herself to the Talrak Priminister.

"Come with me to the bridge," Magno said walking to the elevator. The priministers looked at each other and fallowed after the captin. Once the Captin and the priministers reached the bridge all memebers of the bridge crew where at there stations yelling results of there scans and status report.

In the luanch bay Hibiki was just climbing into his Vanguard with his meadles still bouncing on his chest. Meia, Dita and Jura where climbing into there Dreads. There where other men who had filed into the elevator behinde Hibiki and the others they where doing some where loading amunition and others where climbing into the cockpit and preping for luanch.

"Hibiki your in control of the Vanguard pilots," Meia said preparing for luanch.

"All vantype pilots use your laser sword and conserver you ammo," Hibiki said flicking his com screen on and luanching first. He was closely fallowed by the other male pilots.

"Yes sir," The male pilots responded as the luanched. Soon as the luanch bay was cleared of vantypes Meia, Jura and Dita luanched.

"Dread teams attack formation alpha," Meia said as she made it out of the luanch bay.

"Rogger," The Dread pilots reponded. Once they where out the they where attacked by cube types.

"The Dreads missiles aren't affecting the cube types. The only things that seemed to work are the vantype melee weapons," Amarone said looking from her console to BC.

"Mr. Piminister dose the Tirogi have any vantype pilots on board," BC asked.

"I believe so," The Talrak priminister said.

"Ezra hail the Tirogi tell them to senf emrgency help," BC said.

"Yes Commander," Ezra said.

"Nirvanna's shields are down to seventyfive percent," Belveder said.

"Bart," BC yelled.

"No good Commander as long as we are still docked at the astriod base are main cannon wont fire," Bart said popping up on a com srceen.

"Commander the Tirogi is sending twenty vantypes now," Ezra said looking at BC.

"All Dread teams pull back to the Nirvanna. All vantype pilots be carefull out there," BC said.

"Heard you boys could you some help," General Kyunmek said as his squadrent came around the Nirvanna.

"What took you so long old timer," Hibiki asked as he sliced a cube type in half.

"Oh shove it kid," General Kyunmek said as he ripped a cube type in half.

"Just watch out for yourself," Hibiki said as he flew by General Kyunmek. Battle ragged on for almost an hour as hacked up pieces of cube types where strewn through the astroid field. Finaly the last cube types where smashed while trying to get away.

"Hibiki how many vantypes are left from the Nirvanna," BC asked.

"All are counted for but a couple are in bad shape and so are there pilots," Hibiki said as he was headed back to the Nirvanna.

"General Kyunmek how many are left from your squadrent," BC asked.

"All twenty are alive and acounted for. Headed back to the Tirogi" General Kyunmek reported.

"Rodger. Hibiki get the wounded pilots in first incase more cube types appear," BC said.

"Understood," Hibiki said.

"Parfait get a team down to the vantype luanch plaform and start repair work. Duelo send a medical team to the vantype luanch platform," BC said. As Hibiki finaly entered the luanch bay he saw the slew of crew members now hard at work to help one another. Hibiki saw Dita rush toward him with a small medical kit.

"Mr. Alien are you ok," Dita asked stopping infront of Hibiki and looking him over for any injuries and finding none she wrapped him in a hug.

"Im fine Dita," Hibiki said hugging her back.

"Thats good," Dita said.

"How is yiur partner Hibiki," Parfait said as she walked up the lift to look at it.

"Its fine. I'll handle the small repairs later," Hibiki said as Dita released him from the hug.

"Ok but the captin needs you in the conferance room," Parfait said.

"Whats that old lady want now," Hibiki said as he and Dita fallowed Parfait out of the luanch platform.

"Not sure on my way down here the Commander told me to send you up becuase the Captin wants to talk to you," Parfait said going to help a male enginer with one of the damaged vantypes.

"Damn. Alright well I'll see you back in our room later," Hibiki said turning to look Dita in the eyes.

"Ok, I'll have something tasty for us when you gwt back," Dita said smilling.

"Alright," Hibiki said as he kissed her made his way to the elevator and got to the conference room early. When he arrived the conference room was empty. Sitting down in a chair Hibiki thought about what the captin could possible want with him. It had been a long day so Hibiki decided to rest his head on his hands.

"Hibiki. Hibiki. Hey wake up little one," Someone said. Hibiki picked his head and saw the Captin looking at him from down the table. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around the table Hibiki saw the Captin, BC and Meia.

"Sorry I was just resting my eyes," Hibiki said as he sat up in the chair.

"Thats alright," Magno said.

"So what did you want to talk about," Hibiki asked.

"Its about the new male crew mates," Magno said. Hibiki just looked at the Captin quizickly.

"With the new male crew comming in there will be two heads of every department," Magno said.

"Let me guess one male and female," Hibiki said.

"Yes," Magno said.

"So what does it have to do with me," Hibiki asked.

"Your the most senior vantype pilot on the Nirvanna therefor that makes you the Captin of the Vantype squadrent," Meia said.

"Oh. Thats, thats awsome," Hibiki said standing up.

"Well I'm glad your happy," Magno said.

"Is there anything else," Hibiki asked.

"Yes wait here just another minute. BC pull up Reg central, Enginering and the Infermeray," Magno said.

"Yes mam," BC said pulling up Reg central, Enginering and the Infermeray on com screens. Gascogne appeared on one, Parfait on another and Piway appereared on the last.

"Piway where is Duelo," BC asked.

"One minute Commander," Piway said walking off screen.

"Yes Commander," Duelo said as he appeared in the com screen.

"A staff meeting," BC said. "Have you three had the chance to pick out your fellow department heads?"

"I have BC," Gascogne said.

"Sure have," Parfait said.

"I belive so," Dielo said.

"And who are they," Magno asked.

"Dr. Eliabeth Rien," Duelo said.

"Felix Renard. He is a former chief mechanic on a Talrak war ship," Parfait said.

"Xiao Yul. He is a former Supply Master of the Garsus Corperation," Gascogne said.

"Good. BC get me copies of there files," Magno said.

"Yes Captin," BC said.

"See you all tomarrow evening for the staff meeting and Doctor keep me updated on our injured crew members," Magno said. The com screens closed and the conference room cleared. Hibiki headed for his and Dita's room. He couldn't wait wait to see what Dita had whipped up for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Getting Hotter**_

Once Hibiki was back to his room he stopped just outside the door. Looking up and down the hall he saw both men and women peeking there heads out of there rooms looking at him. At one end of the hall was Piway, Misty, Belveder, Amarone, Jura, Barnette and Pyoro. Finaly noticing that they have been spotted by Hibiki the group jumped around the corner and those who where peeking there heads out shut there doors.

"What are they up to," Hibiki said under his breath. He opened the door and walked in. Looking around Hibiki noticed that his stuff was still in the boxes and bag he dropped off earlier. Dita was not in the room so Hibiki decided to grabe a change of close and head for the male showers. On the way there he kept feeling as though someone was fallowing him. Hibiki rounded a corner stopped and pressed up against the wall. He pulled a small squar mirror out of his pocket and angled it so he could see around the corner. Looking at the reflection he saw the same group fallowing him. Putting the mirror away Hibiki bolted for the mens showers that where down the hall. Getting in and locking the door behind him Hibiki felt relived. After showering and changing into his old mechanics uniform Hibiki headed back to his and Dita's room. Once outside the door Hibiki again noticed the same group of crew members down the hall hiding around the corner peeking to see what he would do. Walking into his and Dita's room Hibiki set his dirty close in his laundry bag. looking up Hibiki saw a table and chairs set up. Looking around Hibiki saw Dita Sitting on the bed. She was wearing a plush pink bath robe and reading a book titled _UFO History_. Looking up from her book she smiled when she saw Hibiki.

"What took you," Dita said standing up and setting the book on an end table.

"Shower," Hibiki said as he watched Dita took off her robe to reviel a black silk nightgown.

"Oh thats ok," Dita said smiling as she sat down in one of the chairs. Hibiki sat in the other across from Dita.

"So what did you make," Hibiki said looking at the coverd bowls and glasses of water. Hibiki was trying to stop starring at Dita in her nightgown.

"I got use some strawberries, cherries, whip cream and melted chocolate," Dita said uncovering the bowls.

"Alright," Hibiki said reaching for a strawberry. Just as he grabed one Dita batted his hand away and picked it up and dippred it in whip cream.

"Lean forward, close your eyes and open your mouth," Dita said motioning with the strawberry in her hand. Leaning forward Hibiki opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Dita placed the tip of the strawberry in Hibiki's mouth and let him take a bite. Chewing the bite of strawberry and leaning back Hibiki was at a lose for words. Dita also took a bite of the same strawberry and placed the stem on a plate. Hbiki couldn't help but look at Dita.

"That was tasty," Hibiki said.

"I know." Dita said picking up another strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. Without instruction Hibiki leaned forward, opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Hibiki took a bigger bite then the last as Dita placed the strawberry in his mouth. As he chewed the bite he picked up a cherry and dangled it over Dita's mouth. She bit the cherry off the stem and smiled at Hibiki. Leaning over the table she kissed him and Hibiki was taken by surprise at the action. Hibiki couldn't hide his surprised face.

"You ok Hibiki," Dita asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hibiki said taking a drink of water. He got up and took off his jacket. Drapping his jacket on the back of his chair Hibiki walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You look tired," Dita said while sitting down next to Hibiki.

"A little," Hibiki said laying down, "But how are we going to arrange the sleeping situation?"

"We can share the bed," Dita said looking into Hibiki's eyes.

"Sounds interesting," Hibiki said pulling Dita into a hug. Lowering her head Dita kissed him again and again. Hibiki kissed back enjoying each kiss even more the the last. Hibiki wiggled his way up the bed to rest his head on a pillow. Seeing how tired Hibiki was Dita got up turned off the lights, clibmed into bed and pulled the blanket over them. She layed her head on Hibiki's chest and pulled a blanket over them. The two drifted into sleep.

Around the same time in the Infermeray Duelo was making his final entries into the medical logs. Standing up to strech he noticed someone by the door.

"Working late doctor," Parfait said as she walked toward Duelo carring a small basket.

"Yes there are a couple patient being kept over for observation so I am pulling first watch," Duel said pulling a chair up for Parfait to sit in.

"I hope they pull through," Parfait said sitting down and opening the basket.

"Whats that," Duelo asked looking at Parfait as she opened the basket.

"A little something I whipped up for us. I noticed you didn't each much at the feaset and I know I didn't so I thought I would make us a small meal to split," Parfait said as she pulled out a thermus and two wrapped sandwhiches.

"Oh well thank you," Duelo said while clearring a space for them.

"Your welcom. What do you like tunasalad or eggsalad," Parfait said as she held up the two sandwhiches.

"Eggsalad," Duelo said as he pointed to one of the sandwhiches.

"Ok," Parfait said handing the sandwhich to Duelo.

"So how bad are they," Parfait asked.

"There ok the worst is a broken arm, but with the best medical technology from both Talrak and Megere the arm will mend quickly," duelo said unwrapping his sandwhich.

"Thats good. Soup," Parfait asked as she opened the thermus and pulled two cups from the basket.

"Please," Duelo said after swallowing a bite of his sandwhich. Parfait placed a cup of soup infront of Duelo and poured herself a cup.

"How do you feel about me," Parfait asked.

"What do you mean," Duelo asked.

"When you see me or think of me how do you feel," Parfait asked setting down her sandwhich and looking at Duelo.

"When I look at you I feel joy. When I think of you I feel delight," Duelo said, "What do feel when you see or think of me?"

"I feel both you feel but I also feel passion and maybe even love," Parfait said while trying not to blush.

"Passion I understand. However love. I am not fimilliar with that word," Duelo said.

"It means to care for someone deeply almost unconditionaly," Parfait said then taking a drink from her cup.

"I see and what dose this signify to you," Duelo asked as he leaned in and kissed Parfait.

"That you like me," Parfait said.

"I do," Duelo said.

"When is you watch over," Parfait asked.

"In about an hour. Carson is coming down to replace me. Do you have watch tonight," Duelo said looking at the clock which read twenty tree hunndred.

"No but I need to get up early to run a diagnostic on the Peksis," Parfait said.

"Sounds interesting and speaking of interesting I found something interesting in the old pionerior ships data base you might like," Duelo said pulling up a video file on the main console.

"What is it about," Pafrait asked watching as Duelo pulled up the video file.

"If I understand it right its a documenteray about how men and women reproduce together," Duelo said as he started the video file. In it the narrator described the different possitions, the long history of the act of sex and how it was not just for reproduction but also for pleasure. After the video finished Duelo closed the file and look at Parfait who was deep in thought, "What do you think?"

"I think it could still work," Parfait said.

"Me too," Duelo said.

"Would you like to try," Parfait asked.

"Try what," Carson asked as he walked up behinde them.

"I'll tell you later Carson," Duelo said as he helped Parfait clean up the sandwhich wrapper and handing the cup to Pafait.

"Ok any status changes in our patients," Carson asked

"No they are still sleeping," Duelo said.

"See you in the morning Duelo. Nice to see you again Ms. Balblair," Carson said as he sat down.

"Please call me Parfait and nice to see you too," Parfait said picking up her basket and starting to walk out with Duelo.

"See you in the morning Carson," Duelo said as he and Parfait walked out of the Infermary. Duelo walked Parfait to the galley where they dropped off the dishes to be washed and basket to be cleaned.

"Would you mind walking me to my room," Parfait asked as they left the galley.

"Or you could join me in my room," Duelo said leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes that sounds great," Parfait said kissing Duelo. They made there way to Duelo's room and wasted no time getting there. Once inside Duelo tossed aside his jacket and helped Parfait with hers. After Duelo took off ther coat Parfait took her hair out of the pigtal brads and let her hair fall on her back. Taking off her glasses Parfait revealed soft hazel eyes. Sitting down and taking off his black jump suit Duelo was waering blue boxers. Parfait slid out of her boots and work pants to revile a solid black thong to match her sports bra. Laying down Duelo pulled Parfait on top of himself. Kissing each other deeply Parfait let her hands race over Duelo's chest and back. Duelo's hands found there way to Parfait's hair and started kissing down Parfait's neck to her chest.

"Aaaahhhhhhh," Parfait let out as Duelo kissed down her neck.

"Do you like that," Duelo aske as he kissed her chest.

"Aaahhh yes," Parfait said continuing to moan as Duelo kissed her. Sundenly Parfait pulled away from Duelo. Looking at him Parfait straddled his lap and took off her bra tossing it off the bed. Duelo look at her in this almost naked form. It seemed to excit him. Reaching for her Duelo's hands where caught by Parfait. She placed his outstreched hands on her breasts and showed him how to messege them. Releasing his hands Parfait threw her head back and ran her hands through her hair moaning in pleasure. Leaning up Duelo started to kiss Parfait's breasts making her moan back down Parfait started kissing Duelo again and agian. As they kissed Duelo rolled so Parfait was laying on the bed with her legs spread. Slidding his hands down her body Duelo caught the hem of her black thong and slid it off her leggs. Seeing Parfait like that made Duelo even more exicited. Feeling a tug on his boxer he looked down to see that his cock had become hard. Remembering the video he slid of his boxers and tossed them aside.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Duelo asked looking into Parfait's eyes. She only nodded her head. Placing himself ove her Duelo slid the head of his cock slowly into her till he felt a barrier. Smilling to her as to ask for approval shed again nodded in reponse. Slidding further in the was a faint pop and Parfait gasped in discomfort. Looking at her again for approval Duelo was met with a smile. He pushed in till his hips meet hers and she gasped in pleasure. Slidding out and pushing back in Parfait started to moan again. Continuing to push in and slid out he too begain to feel pleasure from the act. Feeling the urge for more Duelo started going faster and faster making Parfait breath get hevier and and come faster. Parfait moaned loader and loader with each thrust. Duelo started to moan to as her thrusted faster and faster. They moaned untill Duelo felt Parfait's sex clamp onto his cock with her release and deiciding it was right let himself release. Feeling a jet of fluid surge through his cock Duelo moaned as loud as Parfait and collapessed beside her.

"That was incredable," Parfait said between gaspes as she rolled to kiss Duelo.

"I agree," Duelo let out between heavy breaths after kissing her.

"I have to go if I'm going to get any sleep," Parfait said looking at her wrist watch which read zero one thirty.

"Why? Youu have your alarm set on your watch stay and sleep with me," Duelo said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Your right besides you have to get up early too," Parfait said pulling the blanket up over them.

"Yeah i do," Duelo said kissing the back of her head. Feeling exhausted the pair drifted into sleep.

Later that morning Duelo and Parfait woke up around zero five thiry and left for there repective stations. When Parfait reached the Enginering Plstform she was surprised to find Sara there already running the diagnostic on the Peksis.

"Good morning," Parfait said as she approuched Sara.

"What happened to you last night," Sara said looking up from the console with a curiouse look.

"I went to visit Duelo after I got off duty," Parfait said going over the diagnostics read out so far.

"Did you ever make it to bed last night," Sara asked.

"Yeah I did it was kinda late though," Parfait said looking at Sara.

"You didn't sleep in our room last night did you," Sara asked.

"What do you mean," Parfait said trying to hide her blushing face.

"DId you spend the night with Duelo," Sara asked.

"Yes I did," Parfait said letting a smile swing across her face, "Don't tell anyone especialy Piway I don't want her to know about me and Duelo just yet."

"I wont as long as you tell me how it waa," Sara said pulling up two chairs for them.

"As long as you don't tell anyone else," Parfait said. Sara nodded her head in agrement.

"Well it was amazing. He is so strong and gental," Parfait said remebering the night she had, "And he is in really great shape."

"Did you two share a bed," Sara asked getting excited.

"Yes we did. We cuddled all through the night," Parfait said, "He is also a great kisser."

"How did you two pull it off dosen't Duelo share a room with Carson," Sara asked.

"Carson had watch at the Infermeray from midnight to this morning," Parfait said.

"Oh wow you two are really all for they rejoining of mene and women and when you put it like that I can't blame you. I wish I had someone that special," Sara said.

"You will if this study works for you as well as it has for me then you'll be as happy with someone as I am with Duelo," Parfait said placing a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"You think so," Sara asked.

"I know so. Infact I think Carson likes you," Parfait said.

"Really? He is kind of cute," Sara said as dhe thought about the idea of being with a man.

"Well ask him to lunch or something," Parfait said continuing the diagnostic.

"I will," Sara said as she started helping with the diagnostic.

In Hibiki and Dita's Room Hibiki woke up first and saw Dita's head laying on his bare chest. Lokking at her he couldn't help but smile. Turning his head to look at the clock it read zero seven thirty five. Knowing that he still had to do minor repairs on his Vanguard Hibiki ran a hand over his eyes to shake the urge to go back to sleep. Nudging Dita slightly he was able to wake her up.

"Good morning Hibiki," Dita said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Hibik said while propping himself up on his arms. Moving her hands away Dita saw Hibiki looking at her as he sat there propped up on his arms. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Hibiki returned the strenght of the kiss.

"What do you have for today," Dita asked as streched her arms above her head.

"Just rutine repairs and visit those in sick bay," Hibik said.

"Well can you stay here for a few more minutes I want to show you something," Dita said as she ran her hands down her body.

"Sure," Hibiki said as he looked at her curiously. Slidding off the bed Dita walked over and loced the door. Making her way back to the bed DIt straddled Hibiki's lap wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Closing his eyes Hibik layed his arms on Dita's hips. Breaking the kss Dita pulled her black nightgown up over her head to reviel her breast. Taking he surprise well Hibiki continued to kiss her. Tossing her nightgown aside Dita pulled Hibiki's hands from her hips to her breasts. Showing him how she likea to messege them. After a minute Hibiki got the ang of it and Dita drapped her arms around Hibiki's neck. They spent almost twenty minutes kissing each other and Hibiki messeging DIta's breasts. Stopping to take a quick breath Hibiki looked over at the clock and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Hibiki," Dita asked looking at him.

"I have to get going," Hibiki said as he rolled Dita onto her back and Kissed her deeply.

"Aaawww. Thats no fun," Dita said after kissing Hibiki. Hibiki pulled on his boots and jacket, "Can you hand me my nightgown?"

"Here you go," Hibiki said walking over to the bed. Dita slid off the bed and kissed him as she took her nightgown.

"Thank you," Dita said slipping into the nightgown.

"I'll see you later," Hibiki said as he walked out of the room. Dita layed back on the bed and ran her hands over her breasts. Feeling the pleasure that Hibiki had sent through her only minutes before. Giving up on tthe memory for now Dita got dressed and headed to get some breakfeast.

All around the ship the crew was waking up and starting there day. Hibiki was in the hangar working on his Vanguard when he heard a loud noise at the far end of the hanger. Jumping down from the loading platform Hibiki ran to see what made the noise. Getting halway down the hanger there was an open vantype container. Stopping to check here Hibiki saw someone in an enginers jumpsuit laying on the stairs of the work plaform.

"You ok,"Hibiki said rushing over to help the enginer to there feet.

"Uh yeah I fell while reparing the vantype," The young male enginer said.

"Anything broken," Hibiki asked as the enginer.

"Don't think so. The name is Felix Renard," Felix said extending his hand.

"Hibiki Tokai," Hibiki said shaking hands with Felix.

"You haven't always been a pilot have you," Felix asked sitting on a step.

"No I was a parts mechanic on Talrak before the luanch of the Ichazuchi. I snuck on board to steal a vantype but I got cuaght in the process and when the women attacked the ship I was one of three left after they sent all the others back in escape pods. I was on board when the Talrak war ship fired on us and the ship did a space jump," Hibiki explained as he sat down beside Felix.

"Wow you lead an adventurous life," Felix said looking at Hibiki.

"Yes. Would you llike to know a little known fact about me," Hibiki asked.

"Sure," Felix said.

"I am of the first generation," Hibiki said.

"No way," Felix said in disbelief.

"I am," Hibiki said as he stood up, "Well if your ok I am going to head back to my partner and finish some minor repairs."

"Sure. See you around," Felix said. Hibiki walked back toward the back of the hanger to finish the repairs on his Vanguard.

Hibiki spent the next hour on the repairs. After finishing he put his tools away and headed for the galley to get some lunch.

On the other side of the ship Barnette was headed to the gym to work out when she saw Bart sitting in a halway.

"Hey Bart you ok," Barnette said walking over to Bart

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine," Bart said realizing someone was standing by him.

"You look terrible," Barnette said sitting down next to Bart.

"I'm fine just had a hard time sleeping last night," Bart said.

"Did you go to the infermary," Barnette asked.

"Yeah but they said its because of where I've been sleeping," Bart said.

"Where have you been sleeping," Barnette asked.

"In the helm," Bart said.

"That can't be fun," Barnette said.

"It's the only place I got right now," Bart said.

"How come," Barnette asked.

"I can't find a room mate," Bart said.

"I thought you had friends in the group that came up from Talrak," Barnette asked.

"I do but there is an odd number of men. So I am waiting for a useable single room to be found till then I am staying in the helm," Bart said.

"Oh well I am headed for some lunch wanna join me," Barnette asked standing up.

"Sure," Bart said getting to his feet. They made there way to the galley not saying a word. Bart went over to the pellet dispencer and was about to get a bowl when Barnette pulled him to a table.

"Here try this," Barnette said setting a plate infron of him. It was a pork chop, mashed potatos and green beans.

"What is that," Bart asked.

"Its a pork chop, mashed potatos and green beans," Barnette said pointing to each thing on the plate.

"I'd rather have some pellets," Bart said trying to get up.

"Just try it," Barnette said pushing him back down and placing the fork in his hand. Looking at the plate again Bart scoupped up some mash potatos and examined them before popping the forkful in his mouth. Chewing the bite up and swallowing it Bart was plesently suprised to find it was tasty.

"Thats not half bad," Bart said picking up the knife to cut the pork chop.

"See I told you so," Barnette said sitting down across from Bart.

"What are yo eating," Bart asked as he cut a piece off the pork chop.

"A salad with feta chesse and ranch dressing," Barnette said taking a bite.

"Looks wierd," Bart said chewing on the bite of pork chop.

"Its to help me lose weight," Barnette said.

"Why do you need to lose weight your skinner then me," Bart asked.

"I feel fat," Barnette said taking another bite of salad.

"From where I sit I don't think so," Bart said trying the green beans.

"Well when I am done here I am heade to the gym to work out want to join me," Barnette asked.

"Sure I just hae to get my workout gear and I'll meet you there," Bart said.

Across the galley Dita, Hibiki, Jura and a few others where sitting together when Amarone noticed Bart and Barnette eating lunch together.

"Hey look over there," Amarone said pointing to Bart and Barnette.

"Whats going on," Jura said looking at the two eating together.

"I don't know but it looks interesting," Piway said pulling out her camera, "Pi-check."

"Is someone going to go ask or are you all going to sit around and spy on them with the ships security cameras," Hibiki asked looking around at the group.

"Cameras," Belveder said and with a group nod she pulled out a laptop and pulled up the security camera network.

On the other side of the galley Bart and Barnette finished there lunch in silence and split up to get there work out gear. Ten minutes later they meet up in the gym. Bart was wearing blue basketball short, black sneakers and a white sleveless t-shirt. Barnette was wearing purple booty shorts, white sneakers and a purple tanktop.

"I guess noone works out much around here," Bart said looking around the gym noticing that they where the only people there.

"Most just steam the weight off in the spa but I prefer to workout," Barnette said as she walked over to a weight bench. The bar on it had forty five pound weights on both sides.

"Oh," Bart said.

"Can you handle this set or should we start at a lower weight," Barnette said motioning to the weight bench.

"No that one is fine for now," Bart said walking over to join her at the bench.

"Good I'll go first and you can spot me," Barnette said laying down on the bench.

"Ok," Bart said getting into position.

Back in the galley the group hand set up anothe laptop becuase they couldn't locate them.

"Switch to the gym," Belveder said as she stopped her search and saw Bart watching Barnette.

"Ok I got it," Amarone said as she typed in the camera she wanted to view from.

"What are they doing," Jura asked looking at the video feed.

"Looks like there working out ribbit," Piway said looking oer Jura's shoulder.

Back in the gym Barnette was halfway through her set and Bart was counting.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, almost there, eightteen, nineteen and twenty," Bart said as he helped Barnette place the bar back in its holder.

"You turn," Barnette said whipping sweat from her forehead. The two switched positions and Bart started his set while Barnette kept count, "One, two, three."

"Looks that way," Jura said as more people joined to watch what was going on.

"Can you make the screen bigger," One guy said trying to look over Amarone shoulder.

"Yeah hold on let me put up on the wall screen," Amoarone said while typing on the laptop and a screen appeared on the wall behinde the group, "That good?"

"Yeah thanks," The guy said.

In the gym Bart had finished his set and was jogging on a tredmill. Barnette was doing crunches. There workout continued with push-ups, squats, pull ups and dumbbell routines. Next they got in the boxing ring to do some sparring.

"This is boaring turn it off," A guy said getting up to leave. In the gym Bart had gotten out of the ring and Barnette was getting out when she slipped on some sweat. Turning around just in time Bart caught her in a cradle carry.

"Wait look at that," Dita said pointing at the screen

"Whoa this look interesting," The young man said rejoining the group.

Back in the gym Bart was still holding Barnette in his arms his face close to hers.

"Uh thanks," Barnette said looking into Bart's eyes and placing an arm around Bart's neck to steady herself.

"No problem," Bart said looking into Barnette's eyes. There faces crept closer and then Barnette kissed Baert. Feeling suprised Bart Broke the kiss and set Barnette down on the edge of the ring. Turning from Barnette Bart thought about what had just happedned. Then turning back to Bart saw Barnette with a look on her face that screamed please. Walking toward her Bart wrapped his arms around her waist. Barnette wrapped her arms around Bart's neck and the two kissed each other over and over.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," Amoarone said looking at the screen. Several of the group where rubbing there eyes others where pinching themselves as if to wake up from a dream.

"Barnette is making out with Bart," Jura exclaimed watching it happen on the video feed.

"Calm down Jura I am sure there is a good explination," Dita said.

"Ok well I think its about time we all get back to our posts," Amoarone said switching of the wall screen.

"Good Idea," Hibiki said looking around at all the shocked faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Rumors Fly**

About an hour later Bart made his way back to the bridge. Once he got back to the bridge everyone was watching him as he walked toward the helm.

"Your late," Magno said as Bart walked past her.

"Sorry mam I lost track of time," Bart said continuing his way to helm.

"Don't let happen again," Magno said.

"Yes mam," Bart said as he jumpeed into the helm.

"Bart bring us along side the Tirogi," BC said.

"Rodger," Bart replied.

"Ezra open a communications link with the Tirogi," BC ordered.

"Yes Commander," Ezra said.

"Hibiki round up all vantype pilots and report to the transport ship," BC said.

"We're already here. Geez," Hibiki said poping up on a com screen.

"Dread teams on standby," BC ordered as a com screen popped up with Meia on it.

"Understood," Meia said.

"Barnette you fly the transport ship. Gascogne you go to the Vanguard bay and over see the transfer," BC said as sat at an empty console and pulled up two more com screens.

"Understood," Gascogne and Barnette said together.

"Ezra put me on ship wide," Magno said.

"Yes Captain," Ezra said hitting a few keys on her console.

"Attention in a few minutes we will be transfering new Vanguards on board. Till the transfer is complete everyone needs to be at there posts. Promtly after there will be a Department Heads meeting. That is all," Magno said nodding to Ezra to switch of the ship wide com link.

"Talrak ship Tirogi are you ready to recive our transport vessel," BC asked as she took over the com link to the Tirogi.

"This is Captain Brian Marlet and we are ready to recive," A man said as he appeared on the com screen.

"Rodger that Captain Marlet. Barnette you have the go ahead," BC said.

"Rodger," Barnette said.

Meanwhile down in the Medical bay Duelo and Dr. Rien were going over the duty schedual and who would teach what class. Carson was teaching Piway and some other nusrses from Megere how to use the new medical technology brought from Talrak.

"Ok so we are all set on the class schedual then," Dr. Rien asked.

"Yes," Duelo said.

"Should we offer the classes to the rest of the ship," Dr. Rien suggested as she scanned over her notes.

"Lets ask the Captain at the staff meeting tonight," Duelo said.

"Alright. Although there is a chance that most of the crew won't be as open as we are here in the medical department," Duelo said.

"Thats because we here in the Medical department have a yearning for knowladge of such things but I know a few female enginers will be willing to take the classed as well," Duelo said.

"Thats good Dr. McFile," Dr. Rien said.

"Please Dr. Rien call me Duelo," Duelo said going not looking up from his palm pilot.

"Sertinly as long as you call me Elizabeth," Dr. Rien said looking at Duelo.

Sencing he was being watched Duelo looked up and said, "Ofcorse Elizabeth."

Everywhere wlse in the ship men and women we meshing together rather well all of this wishpering about what they had saw Bart and Barnette did in the gym. Later in the Vantype hanger Hibiki and a few other male pilots had just brought in some new Vantypes. Felix and Xiao where waiting in the back of the hanger keeping invitory on all Vantypes and asigning mechanic crews to vantypes.

"So who is going to be working on my partner," Hibiki said as he came walking up from bringing in a new Vantype.

"That will be my job," Felix said looking at Hibiki.

"Who all is in your crew," Hibiki asked.

"Just me. Earlier I was going over all the repairs on the Vantypes that Parfait and hers enginers made over the past year and found that they kept them the same so it will be easy for the male crews here. As for you Vantype it is completely different from the rest with your permission I wish to copy the software and scamatics to have more made like yours," Felix said.

"That would be a wast of time. You would have to retrain all the pilots on how to minover the Vantypes because mine handles completely different from them," Hibiki said, "And besides you have to help properly train the female engineers on how to maintain the Vantypes as well as be trained on how to repair and maintain the Dreeds."

"Alright," Felix said, " Oh Hibiki Tokia I want you to meet Xiao Yul he is the male Supply Master."

"Nice to meet you," Hibiki said extending his hand.

"Likewise," Xiao said shaking Hibiki's hand.

"Could you do me a favor as the male pilots come in can you have them report to the gym," Hibiki asked.

"Sure," Xiao said.

"Thanks," Hibiki said pulling out a hand held communicator Dita got him on Talrak, "Bart you there?"

"Yeah Hibiki what you need," Bart asked as a com screen poped up in the helm.

"When all the male pilots get back I am having them meet me in the gym and seeing as you are technicly a pilot I want you there to to help lead us through a workout session. It will build team work and trust," Hibiki said as he walked down the hall from the Hanger Bay.

"Sure thing. I will be there as soon as we finish the transfer and I undock with the Tirogi," Bart said.

"Alright see you down there," Hibiki said closing his pocket communicator. As Hibiki was putting his communicator away he rounded a corner and bumped into Barnette.

"Watch where your going. . .Oh its you. How is the transfer comming," Barnette asked.

"Just fine. When did you get back from the Tirogi," Hibiki asked.

"Not long after I dropped all the male pilots off," Barnette said.

"Oh ok," Hibiki said remembering what he had scene eaarlier on camera feed from the gym, "So Bart tells me your a pretty decent sparring partner."

"He does," Barnette said trying to hde the redness in her cheeks, " What else does he tell you about me?"

"Oh nothing," Hibiki said waving his hands infront of him and backing up, " See you later."

An hour or so later all the male pilots had got back aboard the Nirvanna and reported to the gym. The pilots where standing around talking in groups. Hibiki made his way up onto the boxing ring.

"What are we doing here," One of the pilots asked looking up at Hibiki.

"Squad meeting and training session," Hibiki said, "Knowing that all of you are former millitary pilots you will still have to stay in peek phisical shape in order to maintain flight status. Once ever thirty days you will be put through a phisical training test to see if you have been keeping up with your training. Also you will be required to cross train your pilot skills to be able to fly Dreeds as well as Vantypes."

"Will the women also be training on the Vantypes," Anothe pilot shouted out.

"Yes they will," Hibiki said and all the male pilots started to mumble back and forth, "Now you all have twenty minutes to go put on your workout gear and meet back here in squad formation. You got that?"

"Yes sir," The male pilots said in unisin as they saluted Hibiki and with that they took off out the doors nearly crushing Bart as he entered the gym.

"Where they headed a jog around the gym or something," Bart asked as he walked over to Hibiki.

"No just going to get there workout gear," Hibiki said sitting down on the edge of the ring.

"Oh," Bart said hopping up to sit on he edge with Hibiki, "Can I ask you something Hibiki?"

"What is it," Hibiki asked.

"I kinda did something earlier that Im not to sure about," Bart said looking down at his shoes.

"Oh whats that," Hibiki asked looking interested.

"I kissed Barnette for like twenty minutes," Bart said. Hibiki's face turned red trying not to admit that he had watched Bart and Barnette kissing.

"Was it just one kiss that whole time," Hibiki asked after he had settled himself.

"No it wasnt just one kiss," Bart started.

"You made out with Barnette," Misty and Piway shouted as they poped up from behinde the other side of the ring.

"You can't tell anyone, " Bart begged as he got up and ran around the ring to hem.

"Ah come on this is a huge Pi-check," Piway said as she pulled out her digital tablet Duelo had got her.

"Yeah this is one step closer to bringing the men of Talrak and the women of Megere together," Misty said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Bart begged.

"Why are you and Barnette in a relationship now," Piway asked as she held up her digital tblet to get Bart's answerrecorded.

"Um I don't think so but I really don't know," Bart said looking confused.

"Oh well then I will just have to go ask Barnette," Piway said.

"No please you can't," Bart said.

"He's right Piway," Misty said.

"Its my job to spread juicy news like this," Piway siad.

"But its not your job to invade peoples privacy," Misty said.

"Please Piway," Bart said.

"Fine but you owe me one," Piway said as she switched off her digital tablet and put it back in her bag.

"Uhh ok," Bart said.

"Hey Hibiki what you two doing down here anyway," Misty asked.

"Well I ordered all male pilots down here for a workout session and Bart is technicly a pilot so he is here to help me," Hibiki said.

"Oh well its going to get realy stinky down here Piway we better go," Misty said.

"Ok I'll race you to sick bay," Piway said taking off.

"Hey get back here," Misty said racing after Piway.

"Atleast Piway is learning when to leave things alone," Hibiki said.

"Yeah," Bart said as he say the male pilots pour into the gym and get into platton formation. Hibiki and Bart got back into the ring and looked out over the squad.

"You wanna go ahead," Hibiki asked looking at Bart. Bart only nodded and turned to the pilots.

"Many of you may already know my name for those of you that don't I am Bart Garsus. I am the Helmsman and Navigator of the Nirvanna. Standing here with me is your Squadleader Hibiki Tokia. He has asked me to help keep you all in shape and belive me it will be hard for alot of you," Bart said with a grin, "All yours Hibiki."

"Alright there is how many of you? Twenty four, twenty five," Hibiki said as he counted the heads,"Ok. Twenty five a nice round number. Line up in five colums of five." Doing as instructed the pilots lined up as ordered.

"Ok. Three lines stay here with Bart and two come with me we will switch in twenty minutes. You got that," Hibiki shouted.

"Yes Sir," The pilots echoed back. Bart put his groups through streches and a cardio workout while Hibiki led his groups in weight training. After twenty minutes Hibiki and Bart switched the groups and continued the workout. After another twenty minutes they brought the goups back into platoon formation and did some cool down streches. After they finished Hibiki realesed them for dinner and grabbed his gym bag and headed for the showers.

"Hey Hibiki wait up," Bart said as he came jogging after him.

"Whats up," Hibiki asked as he stopped so Bart could catch up.

"Oh nothing I was just going to see if you where headed to dinner or not," Bart said as they started walking down the hall.

"Why not," Hibiki aid as he opened a door and dropped his bag inside it.

"Who's room is that," Bart asked.

"Mine and Dita's," Hibiki replied not thinking over what he had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**A Circle of Confession and Confussion**

The galley was filled with men and women. At one of the larger tables Jura, Dita, Meia, Barnette, Ezra, Belvader and the rest of the bridge crew where eating together when Hibiki and Bart walked in. Looking across the galley Dita saw Hibiki and rushed over to meet him.

"I bet my night watch on the bridge that Hibiki freaks out if Dita trys to touch him," Belveder said looking around at Ezra, Celtic, Amarone and Misty.

"I'll take that bet," Misty said. When Dita made it through the maze of tables to Hibiki, he scouped her up in a hug. Almost everyone in the galley looked on in surprise.

"Enjoy your double shift Bel," Misty said laughing. Half the table tried not to laugh.

"Who is going to ask what the hell is going on," Jura asked as she looked at the others at the table.

"There dating," Mity said.

"What's that," Duelo said as he, Caron, Parfait and Elizabeth walked up from behinde.

"Dating. Noun. To make or have a date with. In othe words Hibiki and Dita are seeing each other social to become cloer," Pyoro said as he floated to the table carring Kahlua.

"You mean like being friend," Jura asked.

"No like being lovers. Isn't that what you mean Pyoro," Misty asked.

"Yes," Pyoro said. Around the table everyone got very quiet. Across the room Hibiki and Dita where talking with Bart a they waitted in line to get there food.

"So when did you two start rooming together," Bart asked grabbing a plate of food.

"Sense we got the new additions to the crew," Hibiki said looking at Dita who was looking around at all the tables watching them.

"We're being watched," Dita said looking at Hibiki and Bart. Looking around the galley Hibiki and Bart noticed that everyone was watching Hibiki and Dita hold hands while waiting in line.

"I guess we better tell them sooner rather then later," Hibiki said looking at Dita. Hibiki picked out a plate of food and the three walked over to join there friends at the long table in the back. Most of the eyes in the galley fallowed them as they walked by. Once at the table Hibiki and Bart set there trays down. Bart took a seat and looked at Hibiki and Dita.

"Before you all get any weired ideas in your head you should know that Dita and I are sharing a room and really care for each other and," Hibiki began.

"Your dating," Misty said.

"Well we love each other," Dita said as she gave Hibiki a one armed hug and kissed his cheek. Everyone watching was stunned at what they just heard and witnessed.

"Good for you Dita," Misty said, "And Hibiki you've changed."

"Well a person can change when they love someone," Hibiki said. All the women listening let out a sigh and the men listening looked puzzeled. Word travelled fast around the ship that night about a man and a woman not only rooming together but being in a relationship.

"Are the rumors true BC," Magno asked as she walked up behinde her on her night watch shift.

"Yes Captain they are. Hibiki and Dita are indeed in a relationship," Buzam said looking at the Captain.

"I thought that wouldn't happen for years," Magno said looking out intoo the blackness of space.

"What do you mean Captain," Buzam asked.

"That a man and a woman would fall in love," Magno said.

Down on the enginering platform Parfait was doing a diagnostic on the Peksis.

"How is your patient," Duelo said coming out of the elevator.

"Oh just fine doctor," Parfait said looking up to see who had entered the platform.

"Parfait about last night," Duelo began.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too," Parfait said walking over to Duelo.

"You go first," Duelo said as Parfait hugged him.

"Are we a couple or was last night just an experiment," Parfait asked.

"Do you want to be a couple," Duelo asked, "Because I want to be."

"Deulo. Yes I want to be with you," Parfait said as tears welled in her eyes. Duelo picked her up in a hug and kissed her deeply. Sara was comming down in the elevator and when the doors opened she saw Duelo and Parfait kissing.

In the Infirmary Elizabeth was checking a patient and Carson was looking for something on the main computer.

"What are you doing on there Dr. Zwyn," Elizabeth asked as she walked over to him after letting the patient go.

"Im looking for something Duelo was watching last night with Parfait, and please call me Carson," Carson said.

"Did he say what it was," Elizabeth asked.

"No but Parfait had asked him if he thought it would still work or not when I walked in," Carson explained.

"Let me help I was always good at hacking computers," Elizabeth said as Carson moved so she could reach the keyboard.

"I think ah yes this is the last file that Duelo accessed last night. It's called Human Reproduction: A Breif History and Discription," Elizabeth said.

"Can you access any information on it without starting the video file," Carson asked.

"I think I can. Hold on just a minute and there," Elizabeth said pulling up a summary on the video.

"Human Reproduction: A Brief History and Discription of the sexual reprodution of men and women," Carson read aloud. Feeling a bit shocked he looked at Elizabeth who was a just as shocked at the discription of the video.

"Well this is interesting," Elizabeth said, "Im going to make a disk copy and watch it in my quarters. Do you want a copy too?"

"You have first watch and we are the only two people left in the Infirmary, why dont we just watch it here Dr. Rien," Carson asked looking at her.

"Please call me Elizabeth and you have a good point," Elizabeth said as she hit the play button for the video. As the video played Carson watched in silence taking in the video as if it was a routine training video back in his medical classes on Talrak. Elizabeth had pulled out a note book and pen to take notes from the video but was to aww struck to do so. As the video finished Carson got up and got a glass of water then walked over to a medicen cabniet a got a tranquilizer tablet form on of the bottles. Sitting down he poped the tablet in his mouth and downed the glass of water. It was several minutes before either of them said anything,

"Do you think they tried that last night," Elizabeth asked turning to look at Carson.

"Knowing Duelo as long as I have yes the two of them more then likely did," Carson said looking at Elizabeth.

"Do you think he has reported this video to the Captain yet," Elizabeth asked.

"Not likely," Carson said.

"Should we," Elizabeth said.

"Not till we talk with Duelo," Carson said.

"And Pafait," Elizabeth said.

"Agreed," Carson said.

"I wanna know if it would still work to reproduce," Elizabeth said.

"If I've heard right women reproduce internaly right," Carson asked.

"Yes. I have delivered many babies," Elizabeth siad.

"Then all we need to do is get a mans seed and implant it in a woman's...," Carson began.

"Egg the implant the egg in the woman's uterus wait atleast thiry days to see if it works," Elizabeth said.

"I see but what woman would be willing to have a baby with a man's seed," Carson asked. Just outside the infirmary do Misty and Piway had been listining for about five minutes and when that question was asked the looked at each other and mouthed _Jura_.

"Also Carson your forgetting what man would voluntire his seed," Elizabeth asked.


End file.
